


See You Soon

by Mydoggoeswoof



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, look into the past, where it all started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoggoeswoof/pseuds/Mydoggoeswoof
Summary: Deniss looks into the past of this journey to Switzerland.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff

Deniss held the picture frame in his hand. It had a new picture now. 'April 2019' was penned on the back. Deniss' cheeks were a soft pink with a cheesy smile directed at Stéphane. Previous pictures were stacked behind each newer one. Deniss pulled them out, looking at each one intently. From oldest to newest. Time had moved so fast, looking at each picture he could see their relationship evolving. He stared the longest at the very first picture, remembering the day it was given to him to a gift. 'Spring 2016' was written on the back. Deniss is brought back to that memory.

Deniss and Stéphane did not say ‘goodbye’ when they would be apart for more than a couple days. It was always ‘See you soon.’ This habit started the first time Deniss visited Stéphane back when he was sixteen. They hugged goodbye after Deniss’ first extended training session. Deniss was already planning coming back. He didn’t want to leave in the first place, but he knew he had to. Mostly for school reasons. His parents would have let him stay. Hearing the excitement in their son’s voice about how he was not ‘feeling bad anymore’ while skating was a relief to their ears. If that was short lived they did not know. Adrenaline is a funny thing. 

“Do you have all your things packed?” Deniss was arranging the last of his items in his luggage. The room he had stayed in at Stéphane ’s had the essentials. A bed, dresser, desk, chair, lamp, closet, and a bathroom right on one side. On the other side was Stéphane ’s room. There was a suite in the basement with a small game room which they barely used. Every day after practice Deniss was either exploring or came back to the house to nap. In reality, they spent very little time on the ice doing the same exercises over and over again. Stéphane watched carefully for any of the same signs his old coach, Peter had talked to him about when he had the same injury. 

At first, Stéphane couldn’t understand what Peter was talking about. ‘I’m ready to jump again. I know I am!’ Peter smiled at his student. ‘Not yet. I will know when I see it in you. Don’t be in a rush when you do have to be. You’re not behind for what your injury is.’ Stéphane could understand what Peter was telling him now. Deniss has asked him multiple times about jumping. He could see the worry in Deniss voice and eyes. Also, his mannerisms when he would speak. Deniss would try not to show too many emotions. It would get him worked up. 

Stéphane put his arm around Deniss’ shoulders. “Let’s go eat. I know a place you would like. We can walk there too!” Deniss grumbled, but none the less followed Stéphane ’s instructions. Stéphane grinned, watching the boy retreat off the ice and towards the locker room. ‘My first full time competitive senior student at the Skating School.’ He thought. He shook his head. Nothing was final. He still needed to ask Deniss’ parents and of course Deniss. He knew Deniss would say yes. Deniss had confided some of his fears about training with his coach in Latvia. He just needed to convince Deniss’ parents. The money would be an issue. It always is for an upcoming skater. Unless you were already on the circuit or came from a prominent family, you had money issues. Stéphane thought he had a way to cut some corners. 

“Take this home with you. Maybe put it in your room or somewhere you will look at it a lot.” Stéphane handed Deniss a framed picture of the two of them. It was taken from one of the practices from Ice Legends. Stéphane had been holding onto it for a few weeks. Deniss took it. Taking a look before giving Stéphane a hug. For someone who was nervous around other Deniss and Stéphane meshed with each other quickly. “I know just where to put it.” Deniss looked up at Stéphane. Was Stéphane blushing? Stéphane was rarely nervous. 

Deniss reopened his suitcase, securing the photo between some of the clothing. Hopefully, the frame would not break in transit. 

The second time Deniss came back to Champery for a training session he was there for good. Deniss found Stéphane at the airport, waiting for him. It was in the middle of the night. Not many planes were coming in at this time. Stéphane looked tired. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, tapping his foot. 

Deniss was dragging along two suitcases. Some boxes of Deniss’ stuff was already waiting at the house. He was told Chris was going to come to pick him up from the airport. Deniss’ face lit up. If he wasn’t dragging two suitcases along with him he would have been running. The crowd waiting behind the checkpoint was minimal. Stéphane noticed Deniss almost immediately. The excitement from finally getting Deniss back to Champery gave him more energy than the cup of coffee he was holding ever could. 

“I was expecting Chris to come. It is so late.” Deniss and Stéphane walked a few steps away from the checkpoint. “I wanted to be the one to come get you. The house is quiet without your noise.” Deniss chuckled. “I thought I am pretty quiet.” Deniss played with the handle on one of his suitcases. The poor boy was nervous. Stéphane could tell. He would make Deniss comfortable. This was Deniss’ second home for at least the next year. 

Stéphane grabbed one of the rolling cases. “Let’s go home. There are boxes waiting to be unpacked.” He forgot it was almost two in the morning. Stéphane was tempted to have the room ready for Deniss, boxes unpacked. Chris stopped him. “Don’t scare Deniss away. Let him get used to living with others first.” Stéphane groaned. He didn’t want to make Deniss feel uncomfortable. He was upset watching Deniss leave last time. He didn’t want to push him away because of his own problem of being clingy. Small doses of Stéphane were what most people could handle. 

The first thing Deniss did when they got back to the house washed up and get into his pajamas for bed. There were fresh sheets on the bed and the window was open to let fresh air into the room. Deniss slept like a baby that night, with a fan blowing from the nightstand next to the bed. Stéphane made breakfast the next morning, well afternoon. 

“It’s funny having breakfast for lunch.” Deniss devoured the omelet Stéphane had prepared, unknowingly the first two were sitting in the compactor, Burt to a crisp. Poor Stéphane was stressed over making food for Deniss. 

“This is good.” Deniss took a bit before looking around the table… “what are you looking for?” Stéphane furrowed his brow. “Do you have any seasonings?” Stéphane winced on the inside. Of course, it was bland. He ate breakfast like this. He didn’t know exactly what Deniss would like. This was his first time making breakfast food for him. Last time Deniss was here they went out to eat most mornings or Deniss had already eaten breakfast by the time Stéphane got up for the day. Frankly, Deniss was surprised to see Stéphane making breakfast foods. 

Deniss must have seen the look on Stéphane ’s face. “It is good! I will finish eating it like this.” Stéphane pouted. He would do better next time. That night they went out to dinner. The afternoon was spent with Deniss unpacking his things. Stéphane made a list of things they would get from the store that Deniss still needed. Little necessities that Deniss knew he could be in Switzerland. The last thing Deniss I packed was the picture Stéphane had given to Deniss last time he was here. Deniss looked around the room trying to find the perfect spot. 

“Where did you put it back home?” Stéphane was sitting on the edge of Deniss’ bed. They were about to go shopping then for dinner. “On one of my bedside tables. But here there is only one side table by the bed. It gave me the motivation to keep practicing smartly” Deniss tried a couple of places on in the room before deciding on the dresser across from his bed. “This is good. Then you can see it first thing in the morning when you wake up.” Stéphane put in his own commentary without thinking. “The real thing is better,” Deniss added without a second thought. He slapped himself mentally. The playful comments lightened the mood. It would take a few days for the two to be comfortable with each other. It would work itself out. 

Over the next few months, Stéphane helped build Deniss’ confidence back up. Deniss was still frustrated with his progress. He was back to jumping in July. Stéphane took him to Japan for Fantasy on Ice. Even as a spectator Deniss was amazed at seeing such a big production up close. He daydreamed about performing in the same show someday. The show invited medalists, Deniss would hope to be standing on the podium of an ISU grand event. 

This was just the beginning of the next chapter of his skating career.


End file.
